Treatment of heart valve problems or heart valve diseases is becoming more important because of an ageing population. Such diseases, for example aortic stenoses, usually require the replacement of a native heart valve, for example of the aortic valve, which is the most important and thus most critical valve of the human heart. The valve replacement can be done in two different ways, for example. The surgical valve replacement is considered as a “gold standard” treatment. As an alternative, the so-called percutaneous valve replacement is a fairly new intervention that is increasingly applied. Percutaneous valve replacement usually includes transcatheter heart valve implantation. With this method the valve can be placed either through the femoral vessels, vein or arteria (transfemoral) or through the apex of the left ventricle (transapical). Three main basic techniques for percutaneous heart valve (PHV) implantation do exist. First to be mentioned is the antegrade transseptal approach, second the retrograde approach and third the transapical approach. In all these approaches, one of the most critical points is the precise positioning of the usually implantable valve device under fluoroscopy imaging prior to deployment. In particular, the valve should be correctly positioned in line with a native valve commissure and the aortic annulus. To achieve this positioning, a super-aortic angiography (with contrast agent) is performed in order to determine the optimal projection for PHV deployment, showing the annulus profile. For example, a frame is manually selected, stored and subsequently used as pre-implant reference image. For a correct positioning of the valve it is necessary to supply the cardiologist or cardiac surgeon with information about the vessel structure. In Percutaneous Coronary Interventions (PCI), it is known that the cardiologist can be provided with so-called cardiac road mapping. This cardiac road mapping provides the operator with the information about the accurate coronary localization, see, for example, WO 2008/104921 A2. But still, one of the main difficulties the staff carrying out the operation faces during PHV implantation is the accurate positioning of the prosthesis. The manually acquired reference image is only of certain support, because the cardiologist or cardiac surgeon has to connect the information from the reference image with fluoroscopy images taken live during the operation procedure using his imagination. It has shown that this mental process is prone to error and makes the positioning a delicate and tiring operation.